02 June 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-02 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Complete show with many thanks to vegman. Selected dance and international tracks also available on Dat 111. * Sessions *Zion Train and Ruts DC only session together, recorded 5th March 1996, repeat, first broadcast 16 March 1996. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Cub Koda: Scratchin' & Whammin' (album - Abba Dabba Dabba : A Bananza Of Hits) Schoolkids SKR 1502 *''I've written him a fan letter, and said, "Get back to the studio Daddio, and make, like, with the guitars". It's the only language they understand...'' *Swirlies: Sounds Of Sebring (album - They Spent Their Wild Youthful Days In The Glittering World Of The Salons) Taang! TAANG! 101 ¤ *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Teenage Dub (session) # @ *Fall: Hostile (album - The Light User Syndrome) Jet JETLP1012 ¤ *June Of '44: Rivers And Plains (v/a album - The Lounge Ax Defense & Relocation Compact Disc) Touch And Go TG130 CD *Star Power: Nothing Can Save Us London (Chris Liberator's Sonic Mix) (12" - Nothing Can Save Us, London - Remixes) Stay Up Forever Remix S.U.F.R .1 # @ *''news'' *Go-kart 800: Vat 69 (v/a 7" EP - North 7 Action Sound!) Real REAL 104 *Gauge: Agnes (7" - The Self Second E.P.) Bright Music Orgaanisation BR 001 *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Suspect Dub (session) # @ *Polvo: Light Of The Moon (album - Exploded Drawing) Touch And Go TG162LP *Little Richard: By The Light Of The Silvery Moon (album - King Of Rock Vol.2) Metronome / Specialty 201.037 ¤ *Wayne Rogers: So Gone (album - All Good Works) Twisted Village TW-1038 *Colone: Dissin' You (v/a album - Hard Techno Classics From Deepest Germany Volume 3) Labworks UK DBMLABCD13 # @ *Movietone: Useless Landscape (7") Planet PUNK 013 @ ¤ *Make-Up International Airport (album - Destination: Love; Live! At Cold Rice) Dischord DIS99V *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Bass Adds Growth (session) @ *Cougars: The Day It Rained Pigeon Shit (album - Ten Curiously Strong Songs) Sympathy For The Record Industry ¤ *Bandulu: Deep Sea Angler (album - Cornerstone) Blanco Y Negro 0630-13548-1 # @ *International Strike Force: Rocket Challenge (album - Love Is...) Slampt SLAMPT 41 *''JP - "How nice it is, I know I keep saying this and I probably said it yesterday as well, but doing the programme here at home and I opened the window while that was going on and the night air came in and it smells fantastic, and it's really cool, and I'm sitting here with a glass of red wine, wth a great pile of records, and you're sitting there, hopefully doing something moderately interestingas well, coul life be improved much, I think, perhaps not." *Analogue: View From Space (album - AAD) Sonic Bubblegum GUM027 *''JP - "I really need about 12 hours a week to play you all the records I want to". Laughter in background - turns out it is on the track run-out of the above! *Dynamic Duo: Sad Story (12") Joker JOKER 15 # @ *''news'' *Ellen Alien: Atomique (split 10" single with Cybersecrecy - Club European Vol. 5) MFS MFS 9580-0 # @ *Beatnik Filmstars: I Am A Pioneer (7" EP - Supremer Queener) Mobstar MOBSTAR006 *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Waiting For The Dub (session) # @ *Red Aunts: Freakathon (album - #1 Chicken) Epitaph 86446-1 *Los Pleneros De La 21: Plena De San Antón (album - Somos Boricuas We Are Puerto Rican) Henry Street HSR 0003 # @ *Fall: He Pep! (album - The Light User Syndrome) Jet JETLP1012 ¤ *Labradford: Scenic Recovery (10" - Scenic Recovery / Underwood 5ive) Duophoonic DS45-12 *Symbols: The Last Rose Of Summer (v/a album - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) Ace CDCHD 433 @ Tracks marked # also on file 2 Tracks marked @ also on file 3 File ;Name *1) JohnPeelVHS-1996-06-02.mp3 *2) dat_111.mp3 *3) 1996-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE292 ;Length *1) 2:00:59 *2) 04:05:33 (01:50:27: to 02:42:27) *3) 1:32:39 (12:01-1:12:54) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member Vegman. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 111. *3) Created from LE292 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1996 Lee Tape 292 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes